Christmas Time
by Moony J4M
Summary: O que se passa no interior de James Potter não é exatamente o que ele diz.


Fic escrita para a Abracadabra no Amigo Secreto de Natal da seção James/Lily do 6v :) (e sempre é enorme escrever isso q)

* * *

**Christmas Time**

**.x.**

- James?

Ele levou exatamente três segundos e meio para absorver a realidade do seu nome sendo dito por ela. Depois disso, mais dois para se arriscar a levantar os olhos do pergaminho e confirmar que, _sim, era ela_. Primeiro viu a saia pregueada, então a blusa branca, a gravata vermelha e finalmente o par de olhos verdes o encarando, duvidosos.

- Sim? - James respondeu, sem poder evitar o ato de manter a boca aberta por mais tempo que o necessário para que ela não duvidasse da sua sanidade mental.

- Você vai ficar pro Natal? - Lily Evans perguntou, descruzando os braços no gesto consciente de deixar o distintivo de monitora mais visível.

- Hã... É, vou.

Feche a boca, imbecil, a voz de Sirius lhe falou na sua cabeça e ele obedeceu, limpando a garganta e falando como uma pessoa normal - ou pelo menos um pouco menos idiota.

- Todos nós vamos, como sempre. Por que a pergunta? - ele completou, sabendo que ela não teria dúvidas que quem era "nós" e tentando manter um tom neutro que não denunciasse o que se passava no seu interior.

**.x.**

**O que se passava no interior de James Potter**

_Ela está falando comigo. Como se eu fosse um cara normal que ela não odeia. Isso significa que ela não me odeia, certo? Oh, Merlin, ela caiu em si! Ela está falando comigo e eu mal estou formando frases direito, isso não está certo. Não estrague as coisas dessa vez, James. James. Ela me chamou de James, e não de Potter. Isso significa que eu posso chamá-la de Lily?_

**.x.**

- James?

- Hã? Desculpe, eu... me distraí.

- Percebi. Então, como eu ia dizendo, eu acho que seria bom se fizéssemos uma segunda festa de Natal aqui na Gryffindor depois que a gente voltar do Salão. E então eu pensei... se você podia me ajudar; afinal nós somos monitores e...

- Você quer que _eu_ te ajude a fazer uma festa na sala comunal?

- Bom... é. E outros rapazes também, se precisar. Quero dizer, vocês sabem como fazer essas coisas, não dá pra negar.

- Oh, sim. Sirius vai adorar.

- …mas claro que ninguém ia querer que virasse uma bagunça, não é? Então, sim, estou pedindo uma ajuda, mas também quero que vocês se comportem.

**.x.**

**O que se passava no interior de James Potter**

_Ninguém ia querer que virasse uma bagunça? Mas quem falou em bagunça? Todo mundo adora quando nós fazemos alguma coisa aqui, todo adora até quando a gente só atravessa a sala, e nunca acontece nada demais, quase ninguém sai ferido e quase não deixamos manchas permanentes no carpete. Nós não temos cinco anos, Evans, não pense que pode ir falando assim como se..._

**.x.**

- Claro, Lily. - ele respondeu, sorrindo candidamente e torcendo discretamente os dedos dos pés dentro dos sapatos.

Naquele momento, Lily Evans cruzou os braços, inclinou a cabeça para a direita e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Tinha esperado várias respostas de James Potter, mas não aquela em especial.

Seriam longos dias até o Natal.

**.x.**

- Estoque de comida?

- Confere.

- Estoque de bebida?

- Confere.

- Estoque de enfeites?

- Erm... achei que essa parte ia ficar com as garotas, James.

- Ah... é.

James parou de andar de um lado pro outro e começou a rodar a varinha entre as mãos. O dia era 24 de dezembro e dentro de pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas a Gryffindor teria uma bela e responsável comemoração de Natal, patrocinada pelos Marotos.

Muito digno, ele constatou.

- Remus?

- Sim.

- Por que você acha que ela está fazendo isso?

- A festa? Ou pedir ajuda a você?

- Os dois. Bom, na verdade, ela pediu ajuda a _nós_.

- Não, não acho que foi bem assim. Ela falou _diretamente_ com você, e Lily não faria isso se o interesse dela estivesse em todos nós.

- É um bom ponto... Ela teria falado com você.

- E eu não acho que querer uma festa de Natal seja algo muito extraordinário... É o último ano, afinal, e as coisas lá fora não estão muito bem, então... Não sei, é um jeito de aliviar um pouco as coisas, não é? E ela pode muito bem ter aproveitado isso pra se aproximar de você.

- Essa última parte não parece muito _Lily_ pra mim.

- Ora, vamos, James! Você passa anos torcendo pra que uma coisa assim aconteça, e quando acontece fica todo desconfiado? Aproveite um pouco a chance.

- Estou aproveitando, não estou? Estou aqui, contrariando todas as minhas convicções pra fazer isso direito!

- Vai ver ela tá te testando.

- Não duvido. Pois bem. Lily Evans não quer nada fora do lugar, então Lily Evans não terá nada fora do lugar. Vai ser a festa de Natal mais... normal da história da Gryffindor.

- Achei que você fosse dizer "chata" depois de "mais".

- Eu ia.

**.x.**

25 de dezembro de 1977. 20h.

Os laços vermelhos estavam no lugar, as árvores de Natal estrategicamente espalhadas pela sala, comida e bebida - sem nenhum tipo de alteração - nas suas devidas mesas. Pouco mais de vinte alunos que já tinham comido tudo o que tinham direito na ceia da noite anterior agora se espalhavam em todas as direções, tentando não falar do mundo fora dos muros do castelo e aproveitando os presentes de Natal.

Como em toda comemoração preparada pelos Marotos, ninguém se atreveu a ficar no dormitório. Mesmo que alguma pessoa não gostasse de festas - ou dos rapazes, embora não se saiba o que seria mais provável - ela iria só pra ver o que diabos aconteceria dessa vez. Alguns diziam que James Potter iria jogar feijõezinhos de todos os sabores enquanto sobrevoava a sala comunal na sua vassoura, outros que Sirius Black tentaria abatê-lo com um bastão, outros que eles contrabadeariam Severus Snape para a Gryffindor para tentar lhe pôr um rabo.

Todos esperavam.

22h30.

Fazia uma hora e meia que a festa havia começado e James continuava parado no mesmo lugar: uma mesa no canto mais frio da sala. De lá podia ver Sirius puxando Remus pra dançar, Peter conseguindo estalinhos e garotas encontrando anéis nos seus pudins de Natal convenientemente servidos pelos seus namorados.

De lá podia ver Lily sentada conversando com as amigas e ocasionalmente se levantando pra dançar também. _Pelas calças de Merlin_, ela tinha dançado até com Sirius! Se em alguns momentos ele estivesse um pouco menos preocupado em montar bonequinhos de marshmallow, no entanto, poderia até ter visto que de vez em quando ela olhava para aquele cantinho frio da sala comunal.

23h15.

Remus Lupin improvisava passos em cima de uma mesa, com uma gravata amarrada na cabeça e uma garrafa de conteúdo duvidoso nas mãos.

James Potter improvisava, cabisbaixo, um joguinho de quadribol com as bolas da árvore de Natal.

Para os veteranos das festas arranjadas pelos Marotos, isso já dizia tudo. Nada mais extraordinário do que isso iria acontecer. Um tanto desapontadas, as pessoas começaram a subir para os dormitórios aos poucos. Alguns até mesmo foram dar uns tapinhas animadores nas costas de James, duas ou três garotas perguntaram se ele estava doente e ofereceram colo.

Quando só restavam sete pessoas na sala comunal, entre as quais apenas Sirius, Peter e Remus estavam se divertindo nos últimos momentos antes dos desmaios finais de exaustão, James deixou que um pequeno sorriso se instalasse no seu rosto.

**.x.**

**O que se passava no interior de James Potter**

A festa foi um sucesso.

**.x.**

23h55.

Lily o olhava meio de lado enquanto ajudava a recolher os copos largados pelo chão. Sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer, mas não era algo a que estivesse acostumada quando se referia a James Potter. Na verdade, nunca tinha dito isso a ele antes, mas era chegado o momento.

- Obrigada, James.

- Hm?

- Eu disse obrigada. Por ter ajudado, e por tudo ter corrido bem.

- Ah. É, correu bem. Entre mortos e feridos, salvaram-se todas as bolas de Natal.

Lily riu, ainda um pouco incerta de como continuar. Não podia negar que James tinha se esforçado pra fazer tudo certo - e esse era exatamente um dos motivos pelos quais tinha recorrido a ele - assim como não podia negar que, mesmo sendo o James Potter que sempre fora, nesse ano em especial ele estava mais... Oh, ela nem saberia dizer. Mas era bom, e durante os breves minutos em que pensou nisso não viu a estranha situação que se passava em cima da sua cabeça, envolvendo a varinha de James e um ramo de azevinho.

- Lily? - ele chamou.

- Sim?

James apontou para o alto e ela olhou. Levitando acima das suas cabeças estava o azevinho. Ele encolheu inocentemente os ombros e disse:

- Não sei como foi parar aí.

Enquanto beijava Lily Evans pela primeira vez, James concluiu que não se importava em fazer mais festas como aquela.


End file.
